


万圣节篇

by jv_ju



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jv_ju/pseuds/jv_ju
Relationships: Peter Guillam/Sherlock Holmes/Khan Noonien Singh
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Peter回到221B，房子里很安静，似乎另外两个人都不在。他看了下表，应该已经到了晚饭时间，不知道夏洛克和可汗去哪儿了。他刚挂好外套，就听到“喵”的一声。低头一看，一只银灰色的虎纹猫站在他脚边。  
“你从哪儿来啊，小家伙？”他蹲下身，伸手去抚摸猫咪的头。  
猫并没有躲避，只是看着他不停喵喵叫。Peter刚想抱起他，另一只大小差不多的纯黑的猫突然跳过来。Peter正想也伸手摸摸它，那猫却咬住他的裤脚，向桌子方向拽。Peter没有动，黑猫放开他，跟着虎纹猫一起瞧着他，然后转身跳上了小化学实验室里那张松木桌。  
Peter跟着黑猫来到桌前。桌子上一片乱七八糟，好像什么药剂洒了出来，在桌面上留下一片污迹。夏洛克的旧电脑开着，屏幕上是一个空白的文档，似乎他本来想记录什么。Peter正在疑惑，虎纹猫也跳上了桌子。在Peter疑惑的目光里，虎纹猫伸出爪子，有点费力地按着键盘上的字母，竟然看起来好像在打字。在Peter的注视下，文档上出现了一行字——我是夏洛克。  
“什么？”Peter看着虎纹猫，“难道夏洛克你变成猫了？”  
虎纹猫看着他，竟然认真地点了点头。  
“天哪，”Peter惊讶地看着眼前的两只猫。“那么，你……不会是Khan吧？”他指着那只黑猫。  
黑猫专注地看着他的眼睛，竟然也点了点头。  
“你们干了什么？难道这是个万圣节的玩笑？会打字的猫？”Peter还是有点不敢相信。虎纹猫有点不耐烦地喵喵了几声，继续打字。文档断断续续地显现出几行内容。似乎是夏洛克前不久刚解决了一个装神弄鬼的巫师案件，从现场顺回了几瓶用途不明的药水。下午的时候失手打破了一瓶。之后他和可汗似乎被呛到了，还没等他们弄明白到底发生了什么，就变成了这样。  
Peter看了一下桌上的污迹，伸手抹了一下，放到鼻子下面闻了一下。一种刺鼻的怪味。看上去似乎是挥发性很强的什么东西。旁边是一个打碎的棕色的瓶子，没有任何标签或者说明。  
“就是这个吗？”Peter问。  
两只猫一起点头。  
“哦，天哪。”尽管自打搬进221B对很多事情都见怪不怪了，Peter还是感叹有夏洛克在的地方就是想无聊都不可能。  
“那么，你还有另外一瓶吗？如果再用一次是不是能让你们变回来？”Peter问。  
两只猫互相看了一眼，黑猫跳下桌子来到茶几上。Peter跟过去，看到茶几上一个黑色封面的旧笔记本。翻开看了下，是关于药剂的一些记录，好像是从某些奇怪的书籍里面抄写下来的部分，有些甚至是拉丁文。Peter并没找到什么特别的关于变成猫的记录。  
“这个也是夏洛克你从现场找到的？”Peter问。虎纹猫也跳到了茶几上，主动用头蹭着他的手。  
“是的。”Peter好像听到有些微弱的一个声音在回答，听起来就像夏洛克的声音。  
“等等，夏洛克，是你在说话吗？”Peter收回手，看着虎纹猫，“我怎么好像听到你说话。”  
虎纹猫蹲坐在茶几上，喵喵叫了几声。还是猫的叫声，并没听到夏洛克的声音。  
“奇怪。”Peter低声说。他伸出手抚摸黑猫的脑袋。“难道我听错了？”  
“摸下巴比较舒服。”Peter很惊讶，似乎又听到了一个虽然小但是低沉的声音，听起来就像可汗。“喂，Khan，你是不是刚才想让我挠你的下巴？”他问黑猫。  
黑猫似乎露出某种尴尬的神色，打算从Peter手底下挪开。Peter没等它动，抱起了它，搔着它的下巴。黑猫不自觉地发出舒服的呼噜声。虎纹猫露出一个受不了似的龇牙咧嘴的表情。黑猫试着停止小呼噜，可惜不怎么成功，还是断续地发出声音。  
Peter把虎纹猫也抱起来，两只猫都窝在他怀里。他又听到了夏洛克的声音，伴着喵喵声，“你看起来越来越像猫了。”  
“像不像，本来也都变成猫了。”低沉的，可汗的声音，伴着猫咪似的小呼噜。  
“你还真可爱。”Peter在黑猫的下巴上轻轻弹了下。“好像我一抱着或者摸到你们，就能听到你们的声音。”  
“似乎是这样。”夏洛克的声音。  
“这样好多了，”Peter说，“你们互相能听见吗？”  
“我们没什么交流障碍，”可汗的声音，“互相都能听到对方说话，虽然在你听起来只是喵喵声。”  
“你还有同样的药水吗，夏洛克？”Peter问。  
“这种好像就拿回来这一瓶。”夏洛克的声音回答，“现场有几个跟我不对盘的人。Khan正好没跟我去，没人能引开他们。我只能偷偷拿走最近的几瓶。剩下的应该在警局存放证物的地方。”  
“那样的话，我去找雷斯垂德警长。”Peter说。  
“这个案子不是他负责的。”夏洛克的声音说，“而且我可不想他知道我变成这样。他肯定会用手机录像。”  
“而且还会告诉迈克罗夫特。”可汗的声音。  
Peter也不想大英政府再次上门。221B经常发生各种匪夷所思的事情，迈克罗夫特本来就对他们不怎么放心。把Peter放在眼皮底下，就有经常观察，通过他来了解221B情况的目的。  
“那么，只能明天我去碰碰运气了。”Peter说，“你们吃东西了吗？饿不饿？来点牛奶？”  
“我宁可吃压缩军粮。”可汗的声音。  
“不错。”夏洛克附和说。  
“那东西看起来倒像是猫粮。”Peter笑着说，“按照公斤体重来决定喂你们的分量吗？”  
“牛奶占到胡须上很麻烦的。”夏洛克说。  
“喝水的时候也是。”可汗的声音，“湿哒哒的。”  
“看来你们不太适应当猫咪。”Peter摸摸两只猫的耳朵，“不过，你们看起来挺可爱。”  
“真遗憾你下午不在。”夏洛克干巴巴的说，“你没准会变成一只橘猫，会巨大化的那种。”  
“那样我们就只能去找‘大英政府先生’帮忙了。”Peter亲亲两只猫的头顶，“他没准会喂我们吃高档猫罐头，全是吞拿鱼的那种。”  
“呃——我不喜欢鱼。我想要喝茶。”夏洛克说。  
“茶里含有咖啡因，猫咪似乎不能喝。”可汗接话说。  
“我也听说是这样。”Peter说，“你们确定压缩军粮对猫没问题吗？”  
“应该没有什么刺激成分。”黑猫似乎想了一下。  
“Boring，吃东西真的很boring。”虎纹猫不耐烦地蹬着腿。黑猫安抚地舔舔它的毛。Peter把两只猫小心地放在沙发上，打开冰箱找存放的压缩军粮。


	2. Chapter 2

三个一块吃了点压缩军粮，算是解决了晚饭。Peter自然没什么，除了腹诽食物的味道和质地一如既往地不怎么样。虎纹猫不大甘心地看着Peter手里的热茶，心不在焉地舔着茶几上一个茶杯里的清水。黑猫显然对食物的适应性更强些，没什么困难的喝水，吃盛在小盘子里面碾碎的压缩军粮。但是那毕竟不是猫粮，喂给猫咪们的掰开碾碎的小块上有不少的碎渣。两只没经验的猫，脸上和爪子上都沾到一些。两只猫坐在茶几上不怎么熟练地舔爪子洗脸。虎纹猫打了个喷嚏，好像被猫毛呛到了。Peter拿来纸巾，帮两只猫咪擦脸和爪子。  
“希望你不会对自己的毛过敏。”Peter特意擦了擦虎纹猫的鼻子。  
虎纹猫哼了一声，摆动着尾巴，享受着Peter的服务。黑猫好像对银灰色的晃动的尾巴很感兴趣，用爪子追着虎纹猫的尾巴拨弄不停。  
虎纹猫不满地叫了一声，试图把尾巴收起来，不过不怎么成功。于是它干脆躺下，抱住自己的尾巴。黑猫有点失望，在虎纹猫的身边也躺下，舔它毛茸茸的脸颊。两只猫很快闹成一团，互相啃咬踢蹬。   
Peter打扫了一下茶几上的食物渣滓，收走了餐具。  
“你们好像挺开心。”Peter在沙发上坐下，伸手搔着黑猫的下巴。  
“适应了这个身体就会觉得其实挺灵活的。”黑猫呼噜着说，“夜视能力也不错。”  
“是啊，便于你在厨房水槽下面捣毁蛛网。”虎纹猫不失时机地拆台。  
“小蜘蛛可是你咬死的。”黑猫吐槽，“味道不错，我猜？”  
虎纹猫皱起鼻子，做了个露出獠牙的表情，它跳到了黑猫身上。黑猫抱住它，两只猫又滚成了一团。  
“你们已经巡视过领地了？”Peter笑着问。动物的本能还真是强烈，两个新晋猫咪也免不了受到影响，成了相当奇特的存在。  
“好消息是没有发现老鼠或者窃听器。”黑猫舔舔Peter的手，“不过我还是喜欢从前的样子。”  
“我也是。虽然猫可以侦查到不少一般人看不到的情况，”虎纹猫喵喵着，“不过——”  
“不过你们两个都不是一般人。”Peter摸摸虎纹猫的脑袋。“看来那个巫师有点本事。要不要去问问他？”  
“他才不是呢。”虎纹猫蹭着Peter的手，不太服气，“他只是歪打正着了。我对药剂学很了解，他的大部分药水只是类似于麻醉品，让人产生幻觉而已。他擅长的不过是装神弄鬼忽悠人罢了。那些记录其实没多大价值。”  
“你是说这个吗？”Peter翻开那个黑色旧笔记本。  
虎纹猫点点头，跳到他腿上。Peter干脆解开衬衫领口，把虎纹猫揣进怀里。黑猫趴到他肩上。三个人一起看着笔记中的内容。  
Peter翻到某个名称不详的药剂的配方，像是从某本古旧的书里面抄录的：蝙蝠翅膀，蟾蜍的粘液，黑猫的血，雨水，某几种特别的草药，在没有月亮的夜晚一起熬煮……看起来不怎么靠谱，而且令人怀疑有谁能集齐那么多乱七八糟的东西。  
“中世纪的记录方法。”虎纹猫评价说，“其实有用的只是那几种草药，应该有一些麻醉和引起欣快感的作用。那些乱七八糟的材料只是故弄玄虚。”  
“这里面也没提到任何变成动物的记载，”Peter说，“我刚才已经查看过了。”  
“很可能是偶然情况。”黑猫说，“就像夏洛克说的，是歪打正着。”  
“你见过其他什么外星种族可以改变外形吗？”Peter问可汗。  
“知道一些。不过他们的遗传结构跟人类完全不一样。”黑猫回答，“没什么可以参考的。”  
“于是没法确定到底是什么引起的变化。”Peter说。  
“最好的办法还是再找一瓶同样的药水试试。”黑猫说。  
“你应该能混进警局吧？特工先生。”虎纹猫问。  
“应该可以。不过我需要你们两个帮忙。”Peter捧起虎纹猫，看着那对清澈明亮的杏核眼，“你应该知道怎么卖萌吧，小猫咪？”


	3. Chapter 3

入夜，两只猫跳上Peter的床，钻进被子。Peter想把两只猫抱进怀里，深秋时节窝在一起倒也暖和舒适。只是猫咪们并不满意，大胆又好奇的猫咪不消停地在被子里钻来钻去，虎纹猫甚至打算钻进Peter的睡衣里。Peter拉住衣襟，把虎纹猫往外面推了推。  
“小猫咪，如果你钻进衣服里，等我睡着了没准会压到你。”  
“你应该把衣服脱掉，”虎纹猫蹭他的手。  
“在外面不够暖和。”黑猫也贴住他。  
“抱着猫咪裸睡，听起来有点奇怪。”Peter捏捏那两只。  
“那样更暖和，而且我们都见过你全部，”黑猫抱住他的手轻轻咬。  
“Khan，你说的我要脸红了。”Peter挠挠黑猫的下巴，抽回手，脱掉了上衣。两只猫贴在他胸口，蜷成一团，很快都打起了小呼噜。  
Peter在两个毛团的陪伴下渐渐也沉入了梦乡。

第二天一早，Peter替两只猫分别刷了毛，找出一只材质透气的旅行包，把猫放了进去。他背着旅行包尽量正常的穿过门厅，离开221B。通过电话租好的车子已经停在路边了。Peter把旅行包放到副驾位置，发动了车。

虎纹猫从旅行包里探出头，“值班的通常是两个人。有时候会有人恰好去取证物，一般不会超过四个人。”夏洛克已经提供了不少内部细节，几个人打算再次核对下。  
“你们表现的讨人喜欢点儿就行。”Peter说。  
“听起来有点挑战性。”黑猫说。可汗不懂怎么装可爱。  
“我教你几招。”虎纹猫缩进了包里。黑猫也跟着缩了回去。  
一阵悉悉索索的声音，伴着猫咪的曲折百转的叫声，听起来比平常要矫揉造作的多。  
“天哪，我要起鸡皮疙瘩了。”可汗的声音说。  
“你现在是猫，猫不起鸡皮疙瘩。”夏洛克的声音。  
“好吧，算是人类的感觉残留。”  
“你要是想变回去，就照我教的做。”  
又一阵悉悉索索的声音，不知道两只猫在做些什么。  
“行了吧。”可汗的声音。  
“还可以吧，”夏洛克有点勉强地说，“腰别那么僵，眼神再温柔点儿。”  
可汗似乎在叹气，“我觉得我要生病了。再练习下去要发抖了。”  
“你是强化人，不会轻易生病。”  
“我现在是猫。”  
“强化猫。You are better at almost everything.”  
窸窸窣窣的声音。  
“这回差不多。”夏洛克说，“到时候跟着我，你只要放松点儿，没问题。”  
Peter觉得真遗憾，两只猫在包里，他看不见可汗认命的学习卖萌时候的表情。他安抚地拍拍包，“不用太勉强了。你们本来就挺漂亮可爱，只要不伤人就行了。”  
“那没问题。”可汗松了口气。看看包的形状，黑猫应该是趴下不动了。Peter忍不住伸手进去，摸了摸黑猫光滑的皮毛。黑猫蹭了蹭他的手，又开始了小呼噜。可汗真的是只非常容易满足的猫咪。

很快到了警局门口，Peter停好车子，把旅行包背上，走进警局。他按照夏洛克提供的路线避开雷斯垂德的办公区域，来到证物存放处。  
两个年轻女职员在值班，看起来并不忙。Peter露出一个可爱的微笑，上前询问证物查询情况。  
两人对Peter印象不错，热心地告诉他需要警局的特别批准。其中一个更是打算帮他联络办案人员。Peter礼貌的拒绝了，表示自己可以去找相关人员。旅行包里的猫咪不失时机的喵喵叫着探出头来。两个年轻姑娘立刻放下工作围上来。  
“你经常带着他们出门吗？”其中一个问。  
“他们有点消化不良，我今天本来打算办完事就带他们去看兽医。不过他们两个单独留在车子里会紧张，于是只好随身带着。”Peter把旅行包放在桌上，两只猫向四周张望了一下，从旅行包里爬出来。  
虎纹猫不怎么认生，在桌子上溜达了一圈，很快就躺下露出肚子，引得姑娘们抚摸逗弄个不停。猫咪相当享受地咪咪叫着。黑猫似乎比较谨慎，只是蹲坐一旁，但是也没拒绝一个姑娘挠他的下巴，小声地呼噜着。几个人聊起猫咪的各种趣事，气氛越来越热络。时间接近中午，Peter提出帮她们去买咖啡，回来再一起好好聊聊。两个姑娘高兴地答应了。  
Peter向两只猫咪做了个眼色，离开了证物室。

办公室里的两个姑娘找出一些饼干，捏碎，喂给猫咪。黑猫似乎不怎么感兴趣，跳下了桌子。一个姑娘追着他喂饼干，黑猫在她脚边转来转去，不知怎么回事，突然把她绊了一下。黑猫也尖叫了一声，似乎被踩到受了惊，猛然跳起来冲到了走廊上。虎纹猫好像也受到了影响，跟着跳下了桌子跑了出去。两个姑娘立刻追了出去，打算把猫咪抱回来。  
然而两只猫非常敏捷，毫不费力地躲开了抓捕。虎纹猫干脆跳上了走廊里的一个文件柜，抓开了柜子上方通气口的网格，钻了进去。黑猫紧跟在后，也跳了进去。两个姑娘没有办法，开始喊人求助。  
很快来了几个人，合力挪开柜子，搬来了椅子。一个人踩在椅子上打算检查一下通气口。黑猫突然跳了出来，落在那人头上，之后迅速地窜了出去。  
有人找来一个空纸盒，打算把黑猫罩住。可是猫很警觉，在一瞬间就完成了跳起，攻击，尖利的爪子竟然把纸盒划破了。黑猫敏捷地在空中转身，蹬了一下一个人的头顶，跳出了人们的包围。几个人无奈的找来一件厚外套，准备再次围住它，把它包起来。  
黑猫凶悍地冲着围过来的人嘶吼，露出了尖利的牙齿，和众人对峙。它个子虽然不大，但是眼神犀利，气场强大，一时间竟然没人敢上前捉他。

一片混乱之中，Peter终于赶来了。他冲着黑猫喊了一声。黑猫看到他，从人们脚边灵活的窜过去，跳进了他的怀里。几个人告诉他另一只猫还是藏在通气口里没出来。Peter显然已经去过证物室了，旅行包都背过来了。他把黑猫小心的放进去，拉上拉链，轻轻的把包放在地上。他来到通气口下面，踩到椅子上，冲着通气口里面喊了几声。虎纹猫终于也探出头，跳进了他怀里。Peter把它也抱住，一块放进了旅行包。  
两只猫都乖乖在包里不出声。在场的人们都松了口气。  
Peter向几个人道歉，小心地抱起旅行包。  
“估计是猫咪们胃肠不太舒服，变得有点暴躁。我还是赶紧带它们看兽医去。证物的事下次再说吧。”  
“没事，是我不小心踩到了猫尾巴。”值班的姑娘道歉，“我其实真的很喜欢它们，是我太笨手笨脚了。”  
Peter露出了甜蜜的微笑，“等他们恢复健康了你可以来看他们。那么，我们再联络？”  
他们在走廊里握手道别。人们陆续散去，Peter把旅行包背在肩上，向门厅走去。


	4. Chapter 4

就在他快到大门口的时候，雷斯垂德探长正好从外面回来。  
“哦，你是那个Peter……”雷斯垂德探长一时想不起来Peter的姓氏。“你来这儿有事？夏洛克也来了吗？上次那个案子还没结？”  
刚才一片骚乱，不少人在帮忙捉猫，如果有人跟雷斯垂德相熟，很可能提起证物室的事。更别说Peter既不是案件相关人员，也没什么正经事要办，盘问之下必有破绽。应该尽快结束谈话马上离开。  
轻微的猫叫声从旅行包里传来，微弱的几乎听不到。  
Peter的表情变得冷漠带点无聊，“这只是万圣节的装扮，头发还没来得及染回来。我是夏洛克。”他伸手撩了一下头发。  
“什么？”雷斯垂德有点怀疑地看着他。Peter穿着的是刚出现时候的那套深色西装。经过干洗熨烫，衣服基本恢复了原样。虽然他没系领带，但是比起夏洛克平时的装扮仍旧稍显正式。好在雷斯垂德并没见过他穿正装的样子。  
喵喵声再次从旅行包里传来，好像在提示什么。  
“看来你万圣节过的挺不错。”Peter没等他继续追问很快堵住话题。  
“化装舞会什么的我早过了那个年纪了。”雷斯垂德说，“我对这个节没什么太大兴趣。”  
Peter学着夏洛克的样子打量着他，“不是那种无聊的大众社交，你跟他一起吃了晚饭，然后还去了他那儿。”  
雷斯垂德有点尴尬，“我们是恰好遇到了，一块吃了晚饭而已。”显然知道Peter指的是谁。  
“你用了和他同样的须后水。”Peter凑近了一些。猫咪的嗅觉果然很灵敏。  
“哦，那只是个巧合。”雷斯垂德探长解释说。  
“好吧，你们恰好买了同一个牌子的须后水。”Peter用夏洛克的腔调继续，“那个牌子通常在哈罗德百货的专柜有卖，价格不菲。看来你最近加班费提高了？”  
雷斯垂德探长显得有些不自在。Peter趁机转身往外走，“替我向他问候，还有，少来窥探我们。”

出了大门，Peter以最快速度钻进车子。打开旅行包，两只猫正趴在几个颜色不同瓶子上。  
“怎么样？”Peter问。  
“有两瓶是要找的。另外几个现在还不知道是干什么的。”虎纹猫说。  
“干得不错。”黑猫舔他的手。  
“你也是。”Peter亲亲黑猫的耳朵，“你把他们全吓住了。”  
“我还是更擅长这方面。扮不了可爱。”黑猫说。  
虎纹猫用鼻尖蹭蹭黑猫的鼻尖，“你已经很棒了。”  
“我们都觉得你超可爱，超厉害。”Peter俯下身，也学着猫咪的样子用鼻子蹭了蹭黑猫的鼻子。

三人回到221B。两只猫跳到小型实验室的桌子上，等着Peter把瓶子拿出来。  
“我跟Khan再打破一次瓶子，你到实验室外面把门关好。”虎纹猫说。  
“碎玻璃没准会伤到你们。”Peter细心地说，“我去厨房找只碗。”  
他来到厨房，翻找了一下，拿回一只比较大也足够结实的汤碗。他把汤碗放到松木桌下，紧挨着桌沿。然后退出房间，关好了玻璃门。  
两只猫都坐在桌子上。黑猫伸出爪子，把一个和之前一模一样的棕色玻璃瓶推下了桌子。瓶子掉进汤碗，发出一声脆响，在碗里打碎了。两只猫也都跳下了桌子，围到汤碗旁边。伴随着一阵化学试剂挥发的嘶嘶声，从碗里升起了灰色的烟雾，很快弥漫开来，模糊了两只猫的身影。隔着玻璃门，Peter听到猫咪打喷嚏的声音。他紧张地贴着门张望。随着烟雾变得浓稠，咳嗽声变成了人类的声音。片刻后，烟雾变淡，可以看到两个人影坐在地上。  
“你们还好吗？”Peter隔着玻璃问。  
可汗对身体的适应比较快，他试探着伸出手，活动了一下，冲Peter做了个OK的手势。他撑着地面，慢慢地站起来。  
Peter想打开门。夏洛克冲他摆摆手阻止了他。可汗有点摇晃地走到墙边，打开了换气扇。  
药水造成的烟雾很快被抽出了房间。夏洛克打开了玻璃门。  
“太好了。”Peter走上前抱住他。  
夏洛克摇晃了一下靠在他肩上，“视角突然变了，有点不适应。”  
Peter伸出另一只手扶住跟出来的可汗。  
“能再次这样见到你，真不错。”可汗揽住他。

三个人互相依靠了一会，Peter扶着两个人坐到沙发上。  
“我还是想喝茶。”夏洛克嘟囔着，一直对变成猫时候不能摄入咖啡因耿耿于怀。  
“小猫咪，我当然愿意帮你泡茶，不过人类也有很多麻烦的地方。”Peter从茶几底下拖出一个购物袋，里面是几件印着万圣节装饰图案的浴衣。“除非你喜欢坐在沙发上裸聊。”他拍拍夏洛克光裸的膝盖，把衣服递给那两人。  
“这是什么？”夏洛克对浴衣的蝙蝠图案做了个嫌弃的表情  
“万圣节应景的东西？”可汗问。  
“是哦，节前买的。可惜万圣节那天你们变成猫了，于是没拿出来。”Peter说，“不过我得说，我还是过了个别开生面的节。”  
可汗挑着眉看着那件印着南瓜图案的浴衣，“我能换一件吗？蝙蝠的也比这个好。”  
夏洛克皱着眉抖开浴衣，“为什么我不能穿回原先的那件。”  
“我估计你可能还要适应一下才能顺利的走进浴室拿衣服。”Peter笑眯眯地看着他，“在那之前要么你穿上，要么就这样。”  
“啊，会讨便宜的家伙。”夏洛克抱怨着，抢先穿上那件蝙蝠图案的。可汗穿上手中那件南瓜图案的。  
“说起来真遗憾，”Peter看着另外两个，“你们一下子就变回来了，还没来得及试试猫薄荷呢。”  
“还剩下一瓶药水，你要不要试试？”夏洛克说，“我们应该比较有经验了，可以指导你。”  
“不要了，我太普通了，估计就是那种只会吃睡的橘猫。”Peter抚摸猫咪一样的抚摸夏洛克的下巴。  
“你会是一只很会隐藏爪子和牙齿的，闷烧的小家猫。”可汗贴在Peter耳边说。温热的气息喷到他耳朵上，低沉的声音让Peter忍不住颤了一下。可汗把他抱进了怀里。  
“怎么样，闷烧猫？”夏洛克贴过来，用鼻尖蹭Peter的脸颊。  
“我觉得已经够好了。”Peter揽住他，依进可汗的怀里，“我刚过了个超乎想象的节。”  
“我们其实应该得最佳变身奖的。”可汗说，“你还没给过我们糖呢。”  
“我以为你们两个都对甜食不怎么感兴趣。”Peter回答。  
“不给糖要捣乱。”夏洛克抱住他的腰。袋子里还剩下一件印着印着Q版幽灵的浴衣。“你也应该穿上它。”  
“小猫咪……”Peter在他嘴唇上亲了一下。“这个怎么样，甜吗？”  
“嗯，还行。”夏洛克舔舔嘴唇。  
“我也要。”可汗也探过身在他唇上亲了一下。  
“行了吧？”Peter看向另外两个。  
那两人对视了一下，同时摇了摇头。  
“你在万圣节准备上的确很糟糕，竟然没买糖，我们觉得应该尊重节日传统——”  
“——好好地捣乱一下。”  
两双手一起解Peter的衣服。

——万圣节篇完


End file.
